battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Trooper
| numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 53 | uv = 21 | hp = 200 | bravery = 20 | defense = 65 | offense = 56 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 4 | ammo = | notes = }} Description A clan of Ninjas has tracked down your Outpost. Their sudden arrival was quite alarming, as they initially attacked! Their mission wasn’t entirely clear; they seemed to be looking for something or someone… As usual, Perkins was in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered some minor, but mostly severe injuries. Don’t worry, the kid should be ok. Ramsey worked his magic, and was able to persuade these Ninjas (ahem… pay them off) to call off their attacks. They were so persuaded in fact, that they’ve decided to stick around to join the army and fight for you! These warriors are specialized in infiltration, sabotage, assassination, espionage, and open combat. They’re masters in the art of war, so be sure to get to your Barracks asap! Despite being a high cost trooper, the Ninja can dispatch enemy troops quickly, and at rank 3, it can dish out damage to enemy vehicles with a nice 100% stun chance, the Ninja is more of a support unit in the 2nd or 3rd row. Costing more than a super tank, if you are considering purchasing one, think carefully. Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/lvl-35-higher-ninjas-infiltrate-your-outpost/ Overview The '''Ninja Trooper' is a premium unit that costs 85 and was available at the Barracks. it was once available for only a limited time before 2.4 Patch (Special promotional period: Aug 17-20, 2012). Similar to the Tamed Sandworm, the Ninja Trooper starts with three different attacks, but only 2 ability slots - so the player will have to decide which two of the three to equip. This unit definitely outranks the Shinobi in terms of damage, albeit the price is higher. The Ninja Trooper is now permanent unit that is available in the barracks and now costs 95 . The Ninja Trooper at rank one has 200 hp however it can still attack from the very last row so this isn't such a big issue. The starting attacks include a wide-area ranged attack with shurikens, a "strike anywhere" sword attack that can only target Soldiers, and lastly a smoke bomb attack that stuns a single target. Two additional attacks can be researched at ranks 2 and 3 respectively. The first is a damaging bomb attack that has shorter range compared to a Grenadier or Boom Boom (range 1-2), but with a bit of armor piercing properties. The last attack is available at rank 3 and is effectively the vehicle-only version of the primary katana attack, except it has armor piercing properties AND a guaranteed stun effect. However, the two attacks both cost nanopods which means extra Nanopods spent on an already expensive unit. It also only has 3 total ability slots and 5 attacks so that causes a tough choice on what attacks to keep or use in battle. Healing this unit requires not only gold but steel and bars. Attacks Katana= | attacks = | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 53 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 2 | lof = Indirect | notes = Can only target Soldier, Critter, and Civilian units. }} | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 53 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 2 | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | lof = Indirect | cost = , | notes = Can only target Metal units. }} }} |-| Bomb= | mindmg = 1 | maxdmg = 1 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | effects = | lof = Direct }} | mindmg = 81 | maxdmg = 99 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | armorpiercing = 25 | lof = Direct | costs = , }} }} |-| Shuriken= | mindmg = 63 | maxdmg = 77 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-2 | crit = 15% vs. Soldiers | armorpiercing = 15 | lof = Direct | notes = 3-wide area, directly in front of unit. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 17 |uv2 = 20 |uv3 = 23 |uv4 = 25 |uv5 = 28 |uv6 = 31 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.4 * Permanently added to Barracks list of trainable units. * Production cost increased to 95, from 85. * Promotion requirements and costs reduced. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 20→17, Rank 2: 22→20, Rank 3: 25→23, Rank 4: 28→25, Rank 5: 31→28, Rank 6: 34→31 2.2 * Rank 3-5 promotion costs reduced, slightly. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 21→20, Rank 2: 24→22, Rank 3: 27→25, Rank 4: 30→28, Rank 5: 32→31 Gallery File:Nina_trooper_web_promo.jpg|Web promo Category:Promotional Category:Nano Category:2.4 Patch Category:Units Category:Melee Attacks Category:Stun Attacks Category:Lightning Attacks